This Isn't Quite What I Had in Mind
by Fire-Kitsune-Hanyou
Summary: What happens after a steamy night with your high school crush Kurama? He asks you to the prom? The two of you become lovers and never separate? I wish it were that simple...HIATUS.


Hope you like it! R&R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own plot and the original characters.

There I sat with this strange pained and frightened expression on my face. My eyes stared straight ahead into the blank abyss, occasionally my left eye twitched from stress.

_What had I done? _

That was the question that was burned deep into my mind, along with images that I speculated over and over, wondering if they were dreams and fantasies and not the brazenly harsh reality. My mouth was slightly agape and the revolting food on my tray had gone untouched.

I slowly turned my gaze to my right to the person sitting less than half a foot away from me. I was scared shitless of what his face would show, but I forced myself to look, even though I knew I shouldn't.

There he sat, hair styled to its normal scarlet perfection, and brilliant jade eyes cast downwards glaring at the full can of Yoo-hoo as if it was the cause of everything. His usual huge smile was now nonexistent and replaced by a brooding and unflattering frown.

Quickly, I returned my stare to the nothingness ahead of me.

_What did we do?_

Was he thinking the same things I was? Did he regret it? Was he angry? Sad? I wish I knew what the hell was going on!

There they sat, exchanging glances with one another. There was pure silence surrounding the table. Not one of us, out of our cluster of six, said a word, which was extraordinarily strange since we're all the type of people that never shut up.

I wanted nothing more than to leave this awkward place, yet I wanted to stay and discover what he thought. Did his opinion of me change?

Just when I was sure we were doomed to sit in this bizarre and revolting moment, he rose to his feet and I unconsciously did the same.

"I'm gonna go, and…" He pointed to the table he moves to when he's done.

"Oh! Uh, yeah I'll just…yeah…." And I pointed towards the trashcans. We tried to cross each other's paths but bumped right into each other, igniting a flame of desire within us. I could see this when our eyes briefly met.

"Uh, excuse me…" My voice squeaked nervously and my face flushed from thoughts of the night before.

He grunted and we stepped away from each other. Dear God, help me…

I tossed my lunch with the rest of this hellhole's waste and returned to my chair, where I knew many questions awaited me.

"What happened with you two?" This is pretty much what I heard from the four girls that stared at me intently.

"Nothing! We didn't sleep together last night! I swear!"

"You WHAT?!" Oh, shit…..I fucked that up big time….

"I mean…"

"You guys had sex?" Kayla yelled practically drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria to our table.

"SHH! I don't want everyone to know! And what if he hears you?" I looked at him, but his back was turned away from me.

"Well, it don't matter if he hears! He was there!"

"How was it?" Tina asks ignoring my red face. Her usual squint grew wide with wonder and the thought of sex.

"It hurt."

"Well?"

"Well what? You've done it before. You know what its like. So, I'm stopping there."

"NO! Keep going!" Everyone was staring at me with full interest. This was strange and new to me. They may be my best friends, but normally I sit back and listen to everything they say. I'm the group therapist after all, whether I like it or not. Having them listen to my life and is disfunctionality isn't something that happens often.

"At first it hurt, 'cause it was big and he was kinda rough, but he realized that and stopped and let me get used to it, and yeah… he was really gentle after that. Well, for the first time anyway…" Their eyes grew large and their mouths fell open and my face darkened another shade.

"You did it twice?! Oh my God! No wonder you're walkin' bow-legged!" Kayla spoke.

"I am not walking bow-legged! I just…hurt my…ankle…"

A weak excuse but true…

"And how did you hurt your ankle?" Jenny smirked and crossed her arms at me. She knew me too well.

"Well…He kinda almost twisted it off…when we…yeah…."

"Oh my God!! Eva you're an animal!" Jayde yelled shaking my arm while she and the other girls laughed.

"You're gonna turn out like Tina!" Jenny and Kayla squealed in unison. Their exclamation was quickly followed by more laughter, which, guiltily, I joined in.  
After we calmed down a bit, Jayde asked another question.

"Are you gonna do it again?" This was very out of character for Jayde. Normally she bashfully screams at us to stop talking about this. She even beats you when you ask her questions, though its only half joking.

"What?! No! I dunno! We're all weird now; he hasn't said a word to me today. I'm kinda worried that I traumatized him or something. I mean I know I was a virgin and all but was I so bad that he doesn't even want to talk to me?" Unwanted tears began to come to my eyes at the thought that he could possibly never want to speak to me again, which nearly broke my heart, because no matter what my mind did to try to trick me, my heart kept bringing up the obvious. I'd fallen for him unbelievably hard and now felt like I would never get up. God, how lame could I be?

"What?! Sweetie, no!"

"He's a dumbass!"

"I bet he wasn't that good, you just don't know yet. Wait till the second guy."

"I'll go kick his ass if you want me to."  
I snorted as I wiped my watery eyes. My friends. They make me laugh at the best and worst times.

"Besides, he did it with you twice. He musta liked you enough to do it again!" I love the logic of Kayla.

Or he was just a douche bag and wanted to take a virgin....

I smiled as they continued to name off reasons as to why I'm too good for him and he's a jerk. Yet, no matter how many good arguments they made I couldn't bring myself to believe them. Damn my stupid heart for betraying me and letting me sleep with the enemy….

Finally, the bell rang and we all parted ways to go to our next classes. Mine was Creative Writing and I shared it with Tina and the stupid ass that plagued my thoughts….

Kurama.


End file.
